


Let Me Show You The Stars

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has something to show Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I found a beautiful fanart forever ago, that had Tony holding Pepper in the arms of the Iron Man suit, up among the stars. It might have even been called "Let Me Show You The Stars". Of course, like an idiot, I didn't save it or bookmark it, and I couldn't find it on DeviantArt, which is where I suspect I originally saw it. So if you know which art I'm talking about, please shoot me a link!

“Hey, Pepper. You wanna do something with me?” Tony asked her, his dark eyes turning to her, alight with all sorts of mischief and bad ideas.

She looked at him warily. “What?”

“Can I keep it a secret? I promise you’ll like it.”

“Last time you wanted to keep a secret from me that you said I’d like we both ended up with food poisoning and a trespassing warning.”

Tony held up his hands in defense. “Hey, that was so not my fault, I had no idea the park closed after dark. Completely innocent mistake.”

She didn’t reply, but was looking at him in that way she had that made him question every single decision he’d ever made. 

“Come on, I promise this one won’t lead to any uncontrollable vomiting, police visitations, or anything unpleasant. Cross my heart.” He drew an X over his heart with his finger and everything.

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. 

“Come ooooon,” He coaxed, grinning. “You know you want to know what it is.”

“Oh, I do, just before I get dragged into it.”

“Come on. Just trust me this once, and if it all turns into a fireball of fail, I will never ask you to trust me again. At least, for a long time. Probably a week.”

Pepper couldn’t actually manage to contain her smile, and she knew he wouldn’t drop it now. “Okay. Fine. But I swear, if there is any backlash, and I mean at all, we will be having words. You will not enjoy them.”

He looked like he hadn’t even heard the threat, he was just grinning from ear to ear as he jumped over the couch and made a beeline for the stairs.

“Go put a coat and gloves on and meet me outside.” He called over his shoulder as he headed for his workshop, and Pepper complied with a little shake of her head. A coat and gloves in the middle of May in California? What was she getting herself into?

\-----------------

Pepper tipped her head back to look up at the stars, shaking her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. She was waiting for Tony to come squealing up from the garage in one of his cars, but she raised her eyebrows when she heard an entirely different machine-related sound. 

He came zooming out of the tunnel wearing the Iron Man suit, and came zipping over to her with the kind of graceful control that she admired about his handling of the suit, but was certainly never going to tell him. His ego did not need that.

“Alright, let’s do this!” His voice came through the speaker system, sounding excited.

She was all of a sudden wary again. “What are we doing?”

He stepped towards her and before she could back up, he had scooped her up into his arms. “Tony!”

“You said you’d trust me,” He reminded her calmly, not taking notice of her awkward scrambling to get down out of his arms. “Hold on tight.”

With a bit of a screech from Pepper, Tony fired the foot repulsors and took off, going straight up into the air. 

“Tony!” She yelled again, wrapping her arms tightly around his cool metal neck armor and squeezing her eyes shut. “If you drop me, I am going to kill you!”

She could have sworn he laughed just a little bit, not faltering at all in his upward trajectory, rocketing upwards at a pace that was far, far too fast for her liking. In fact, she was pretty sure that she was going to either throw up or pass out. 

“You promised there would be no vomiting!”

After about thirty seconds of this unreal torture, Tony slowed down and just hovered in midair, his faceplate lifting. “Okay,” He said, like he was about to reveal something grand and amazing.

“What?” Pepper managed, feeling cold from the rushing wind and breathless from, well, not having breathed much at all during the ascent.

Tony’s head tipped back and he looked up at the sky, smiling. “That.”

Pepper looked up as well, but didn’t see anything other than the thousands of glittering stars scattered over the dark expanse overhead. “What?”

“I wanted to show you the stars,” He said simply, looking at her with a strange smile on his face before he looked back up into all that diamond-speckled black above them.

Pepper’s mind worked over that for a second, processing what he meant, and the absurd sweetness of it somehow drew a slightly stunned smile onto her face.

“This is what the surprise was? Taking me up here to look at the stars?”

“Yeah, well, the stars are way better up here. Brighter, you can see tons more of them when the city lights aren’t competing. Nice, huh?” Tony sounded like he had just put up a new set of curtains and was having her admire them. Not like he’d just flown her who knew how far up into the air and was floating there with her like it was no big deal.

“Tony…” Pepper said, just looking between him and the stars above with astonishment. “You are the strangest man I know.”

He looked at her in surprise, almost-hurt in his dark bourbon eyes. “You don’t like it?”

She smiled, a bit of a giddy, somewhat fear-induced laugh escaping her. “No, I do. I… I like it very much. It’s beautiful, Tony. Thank you.”

He smiled, his face standing out in contrast, tanned skin against dark eyes and facial hair. “I know you’re afraid of heights, but I wanted you to see it. And I swear, I won’t drop you.” His smile turned mischievous. “And if I did, I swear I wouldn’t let you fall all the way.”

Pepper looked at him in an extremely fearsome way and did her best to dig her nails into the smooth armor. “You drop me and I will torch your entire house. I swear on my life.”

“I know, Pepper,” He said simply, still grinning. His arms shifted slightly under and around her, holding her more securely to his armored chest. “I won’t let you fall.”


End file.
